Naruto Uzumaki Had Been Bested
by NowYouWantMe123
Summary: Ino is tired of being the co-caption! She has Naruto, you'd think people would respect her when shes with him, but something is different about Kiba after they reunit. WHo will Ino chose, Kiba or Naruto, and watch Ino beat people up! Cool Read! Plz Review
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Uzumaki Had Been Bested**

This is my first...story. I thought it turned out rather we'll, though I am a die hard NaruIno fan, I wanted to try the couple. KibaIno BTW! ( I made this while listing to She's the Blade by Sugarcult)

**ENJOY**

She had him, All of him, melting ever so slowly in the palm of her hand.

Catch Up

Ino Yamanaka was nineteen, she still had Gorgeous long hair, a perfect.. clear..unmarked face, and yet there was something different. Instead of an unshaped body, Ino had curves, the ever sought after bust she had always wanted, and a set of hips that would enthrall even Shakira with jealousy.

She had FINALLY moved out of her parents house and with there "Financial Assistance," had purchased an apartment in the heart, if there were a heart, of Konoha.

She had stayed in touch with everyone and after leaving home had to get used to the having a budget. When she lived at home, she didn't have one and usually carried around more credit cards then either of her parents.

Ino had Perfect credit do to the fact that her parents paid for everything, and was able to get the best apartment you could possibly get in Konoha.

She had made a deal with her parents, she would keep excepting assignments, alone, from Tsunade due to the fact that her team had decided to separate because of Shikamaru and Ino's relationship problems and Choji's over annoyance.

Her love life was basically one night stands, off and on dates with random guys, and just to drunk to care nights. The only guy Ino had ever felt like a REAL woman with was Naruto. Yeah...Naruto. Not the most steady pair, but a love and respect for each others talents that made them become closer then many.

Though it seemed to be great with Naruto, she was Constantly confronted by Sakura to NEVER BREAK KONOHA'S GOLDEN BOYS HEART.

" You Bitch!" said Ino as the two had another heated battle.

" Who are You calling a Bitch you bleach blonde!" replied the Pink haired Chic.

"I'm not going to hurt him!"

"You Better NEVER, or I will Hurt You!"

" Just admit that you still have feelings for him and I promise I won't tell Sasuke" stated Ino now being annoyed by her and secretly thinking that she would tell everyone who would eventually tell Sasuke.

"I Don't, just please Ino, never hurt the poor dude, he's the best you'll ever have."

Ino thought this over. From the many guys she had BEEN WITH. Naruto had to have been the best, "I know, I'll treasure him everyday."

The two parted ways in the restaurant lobby of which they had currently been fighting.

"Sorry, Sakura was briefing me on my next mission with Kiba and Shino," she said half smiling at the blonde man sitting across from her in the restaurant that had been long empty.

"It's cool Ino, just eat, the show starts at eight and I want to be there by seven forty-five," Naruto stated as Ino finished the last of her Crab Alla Amo-ore.

The Two arrived at the show around eight where they were escorted to their reserved box. When they arrived to there box they found a complimentary dozen roses on the glass table behind their seats. Naruto quickly and stealthily grabbed one without his companion seeing. As the two sat down Ino said in a wisper, "Those are for throwing on stage during the singing." Naruto smiled and layed the rose on the Girl's lap, "I think you deserve these more then those overstuffed diva's," Ino smiled a small smile, accompanied by her renowned blush that made Naruto feel like he were the luckiest guy in the world.

In a matter of a few seconds the first act began and as the lights went out in each box, when it finally reached theirs Ino leaned over to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the check that made him turn red. Luckly she couldn't see him in the dark.

2 Hours Later

"I had an Amazing night Naru-kun"

" Me two Ino-Chan"

The two walked down the empty streets of Konoha after the Opera talking.

"Ino, I know we've been off and on for the past few weeks and I wanted to ask you if you were ready for use to be... Together." Naruto asked showing a shade of red through his checks.

"Naruto are you sure you really want to be with me yet...," Ino said pausing a moment to collect her thoughts, " You said that when you meet a girl you like to get to know her, then if you think your ready you do it."

It was dark, really dark and it began to rain as the two rounded Walonoma street. The two had been silent in there thoughts, Ino's of how Sakura had bragged of how amazing Naruto was the nights he came to her apartment drowned in Sake. Naruto's thoughts on how beautiful Ino was and how Sasuke had told him about how great Ino had been the night the two had become consumed in Konohian liquor. Shockingly enough the two haden't spoken since the questions asked before.

When they reached the apartment building, the blonde couple were soaked and stopped underneath the buildings tent while the rain continued nonstop.

"After thinking for awhile, Naruto, I'm ready only if you are," it's not like it was their first time, just their first time together.

"I...think it should wait until you return from your assignment, I want it to be your best, I'm going to spend the week your gone buying all the stuff that I think we'll need,"

the two almost laughed at the thought. Naruto wanted to kiss Ino right here, and being the loud, not thinking, quick guy that he was, he did.

He tasted great, thought Ino. From her distance she could smell his cologne. She put her hands around his shoulders, which over these past years, had become bawd and muscular along with his arms and newly found six pack.(he's nineteen too by the way)Naruto was surprised by this because Ino had never done anything else during their make out sessions. He reacted quickly by placing his hands on her hips...wow, she has great...awesome hips, he thought.

After this kiss the two parted ways, Ino going up to her apartment, practically suite and falling into a mad sleep while Naruto made his way home and did the same.

Ok: SO, It was okay right!? I'll right more, but first just so I can see that there are people that actually care, I want at least five reviews...I REALLY want to keep writing, but not to nobody. R&R PLEASE!! ( The next will be about the mission with Kiba and Shino)

Vizio


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Uzumaki Had Been Bested**

This is the Second Chapter of the story I was writing, I thought it was pretty good to! Ow, and Whoever Lazeboy is, Thanks, Hopefully Your Reading... (Did this one while I was listening to Of all the Gin Joints In all the World By F.O.B.)

**Enjoy**

Ever since Ino Yamanaka had laid Eyes on the Golden haired Naruto Uzumaki after he returned from his battle and resurrection of Sasuke, she knew she wanted him.

How he had changed over the years, from training, from fighting, and from growing inside as well. Before he left to find Sasuke, she couldn't hold a single conversation with him without wanting to lean across the table and smack him. Now there was nothing the two couldn't talk about.

The two had decided, the next morning, to have lunch with Konoha's perfect couple, Sasuke and Sakura. They enjoyed a nice quiet meal at "Red's House of Ramen. Where the conversation was drag because of the flirtation between Naruto and Ino and not between Sasuke and Sakura.

"No Ino you have the prettiest eyes in all of Konoha," said Naruto not noticing the annoyed faces being shot at the two blondes from the other side of the table.

"Naruto, Stop! Your making me blush in front of everyone!" stated Ino in a playful tone.

"Could you two be anymore annoying?!" said Sasuke in his usual hateful tone.

"Shut up Sasuke!" said Naruto in clearly showing his new temper, "No one is making you and Sakura stay!"

By this the two stood from there seats giving the opposing person a glare and in a huff left.

Naruto and Ino continued their conversation as if nothing had happened, "Do you think our couple name should be NaruIno or InNaruto?"

"Whatever you want Ino-chan, I am just glad to share a name with the famous and beautiful Yamanaka Princess."

At this Ino's eyes sparkled like ocean blue sapphires by the moonlight shining from the window at the table. Naruto wanted to kiss her again, and just like the Yamanaka Princess, when he wanted something, he got it one way or another.

When the pair where walking home they couldn't help but kiss the ENTIRE way back to Ino's apartment building.

Naruto found it hard to keep away from her lips.

They tasted Amazing. Textured from constant bleeding and smooth and from frequent lip gloss applied to them.

"Your Lip Gloss is Poppin Ino" said Naruto with a smile thinking that those luscious lips where all his with no sharing.

"While your compliment's ever stop so you can taste this (Poppin) Lip Gloss?"

"We'll when you say it like that"

Parade of Kissing

When the two reached Ino's building, Naruto frowned and asked "Once around the block again?"

Ino replied with a smile "Again?? We've already been around four times!"

There final kiss was done and Ino waved to Naruto as he rounded the corner of Runner street.

As Ino made her way to the elevator she ran into someone she didn't expect to see until tomorrow's mission to Shallow rock to clear out the infestation of Bandits and Losers.

The two collided and luckily weren't noticed by the bell boys and other mixture of staff and guests in the main lobby.

Nun the less Kiba Inuzuka was the friend that she collided with. The two stopped for a minute with embarrassed stares around the lobby to make sure no one saw. Then Ino began to speak as she realized Kiba starring at her as if she had risen from the dead.

"Close your mouth Kiba, you might catch flies if your not careful,"Ino said in a smile.

"Sorry, Ino-pig, its just that I haven't seen you since our earlier years when we were pre teens," said the blushing boy before he continued again. "I can see that you've changed." he looked Ino from head to toe and then said smiling, "A lot..., and since when did you dress up for no reason?"

Quickly erasing the insult she was preparing for the Ino-pig joke. She had just realized that he had also changed, much like Naruto, except with a somewhat interesting change to face. He had no doubt also changed into another Konoha handsome devil, but she would never tell him this.

"Ow.." Ino said realizing that she were wearing a beautiful sky silken dress that slit along her right leg, with her hair straightened and a perfect amount of eye liner, blush, and her ever present Lip Gloss on. "What, don't tell me Mr.Inuzuka is peaked by my changing body over these years."

"Of course not!" Kiba said while turning to hide the BRIGHT blush appearing in his checks.

"Ow, did you hear that we are going on a mission together, tomorrow? Kiba said trying to stump the, who Naruto called, Yamanaka Princess.

"Of Course!" said Ino "Has Shino made all the proper arrangements for our equipment?"

"Shino, unfortunately, won't be going," said Kiba in rather relieved tone "Hinata will be replacing him as our equipment manager."

Damn! Thought Ino, I wanted to be alone with Kiba without the interference of another woman. Wait...what I am I thinking, Im going out with Naruto-kun! I have a Guy! Like I actually wanted Kiba! She laughed in he mind, knowing that her laugh was fake.

"Something wrong Ino-chan?" said Kiba smiling at Ino as if she were an egg he were trying to crack.

"No! I LOVE Hinata!"

"Okay, See you Tomorrow!"

The two separated with a simple smile.

When Ino got to her room, she called Naruto and talked to him for awhile while instant messaging Temari about her conversation with Kiba.

Tomorrow would be a long day for the Yamanaka Princess, heck, tomorrow's mission was supposed to last a week due to traveling on foot.

Ino feel asleep thinking of Kiba Inuzuka's beautiful smile. She feel asleep with in five minutes leaving her balcony door open. The cold wind blew in to touch her bare skin and make her shiver. This cold vanished immediately when she thought of Kiba's warm body so close to hers.

In all of her dates, guys, nights, feelings, Kiba Inuzuka's body had to be the warmest, best smelling thing she had ever come across. Don't tell Sasuke or Naruto that though.

OK!! Want More?? The Mission will be the next chapter and I would love to write it...if 5more people review this chapter. Thanks!!

Vizio 


	3. Chapter 3

1 **Naruto Uzumaki Had Been Bested**

This is the 3rd chapter of "Naruto Uzumaki Had Been Bested" and this is the mission with Ino Kiba and Hinata, or so it seems. This is where Ino realizes she really has feelings for Kiba, and where she shows everyone that she is, was, and will always be stronger then Sakura!

**ENJOY**

When Ino arrived at the main entrance of Konoha, she didn't realize that Naruto had followed her there to wish her a great trip.

Ino had sensed a strong presence of chakra ever since she left her apartment building, but she didn't really worry about it.

When Ino arrived at the entrance she saw that the person replacing Shino wasn't Hinata.

She was eye locked with the she devil she and Naruto had, had the trouble with at "Red's Ramen House"

The Pink haired girl spoke first, "Ino-pig, could you come help fill our packs for the trip," Sakura smirked then continued, "You won't be of any better use on this trip anyway!"

Ino walked over to the...four... packs. She immediately said "Forehead, you counted wrong," smiling when she realized that Sakura had her hair in a clip to show her Greece forehead and continued "Ow, I forgot, Bitchy house wives forget how to count when they marry the richest guy in Konoha."

Sakura frowned and remained quiet the rest of the packing time.

"Ino," said a familiar male voice from behind her, "I was told by lady Tsunade to accompany you on this long journey and to make sure no harm came upon you."

"Naruto!" Ino leapt into his arms and was overjoyed to hear that he would be going on the mission too.

"So that's why there are four bags!" She smiled brightly.

"So where's my welcome hug?" said the pink haired nuisance from behind.

"Sorry Sakura," Sakura looked prepared for a hug but was let down when Naruto stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Yeah, its fine" she frowned and handed out all the bags.

"Where is Kiba?" said Ino as if disappointed he weren't there.

In the second she asked the question the hooded Kiba appeared from across the street and immediately collected his bag.

"Let's go team" said the brown haired boy.

"And since when did you become team caption of this mission?"said Ino in a tone or as if...jealousy? "When I signed up for this mission lady Tsunade said that I would be Caption!"

"We'll sorry for questioning your rank Princess Yamanaka!" replied Kiba in a harsh tone.

"Listen dude," began Naruto who was quickly stopped by the extended hand of Ino.

"Lets go...TEAM." said Ino while glaring at Sakura and Kiba.

On the way to the camp of Bandits, there was little to no conversation.

Then all of a sudden Kiba began talking to Sakura.

"So, Sakura-chan, have you been alright over these years, some of us have changed...," Kiba looked back at Ino walking side by side with Naruto then he continued "But, then again some of us haven't."

"Of course I have," said Sakura with a Bitchy laugh, "I can handle myself Kiba, your not surprised are you?"

The two talked and passed flirts and with every other comment Kiba would look back at Ino who knew he was looking but never looked back. Instead she would be talking to Naruto and the two would always be holding hands or kissing just in time for Kiba to see. Ino made sure of that.

When the sun was going down on the first day, Ino made commands as they reached a small lake and waterfall. "This is where we'll stay for the night, lets set up camp and be to bed by eight."

After there temporary camp was set the four went off to bed.

"Goodnight Naru-kun," the two shared a kiss which made Sakura roll her eyes and Ino look like a lost puppy, "Goodnight Ino-chan."

"Im going to go for a swim, in the lake before it gets dark," said Ino who then left.

The waterfall was beautiful, not to short and not to tall. The water was clear and Beautiful and Ino knew she could bathe in privacy due to the many surrounding trees.

She changed into her bathing suit and said with a look around the area, "Kiba," she smiled "you know you can't hide you pervert!"

Kiba stepped jumped down from the tree branch he had been shielding himself with. Shockingly he had his jacket off and was only wearing his fish net shirt.

"You know," Ino said as He stood at the lake bank staring out at her, "I saw you looking at me on our way here, trying to flirt with Sakura as if I would become Jealous," Her tone became harsh now, "We'll, if you haven't noticed, I have the beautiful Uzumaki boy, and I frankly am not in the market for a new guy!"

"Who says I care!"

A moment of silence then Ino replied "You can get in to if you want,"

Besides, Ino thought, I really want to so him with his shirt off..., NO! I have Hot, Young, Powerful, Sweet, Sexy, Naruto Uzumaki! I DON'T WANT KIBA!!

Kiba replied "Im sure you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Ino turned and blushed in the water and quickly dove under.

Kiba quickly threw off his fish net shirt and dove in after her. When Ino Yamanaka asked you to swim with her, you didn't need to think twice.

Kiba reached In quickly where they played under water until they both ran out of breath and had to come back up to the surface.

"Kiba, you freak!" the two laughed and blushed as they realized they were enjoying themselves.

"Lets see who can catch a fish the fastest," said Kiba smiling, "We both know it will be me because my hinting skills are much better then yours."

"We'll see Kiba-kun!" The two dove under water searching for an easy fish target not realizing that they were both after the same fish.

Then two once again collided, but instead this time under water.

She wanted to hold him forever. But for now they were both running out of air.

They swam to the surface. And said nothing to each other, while they both were quietly blushing.

"Ino-chan," Ino quickly glanced back through the woods at Naruto who had made food for everyone and was calling her out of the water.

She got to the lake bank and changed back into her suit (I don't know what you call those suit things they all wear)

When she returned to camp she found that Sakura and Kiba had already gone to bed.

"So, my beauty," said Naruto in his playful tone, "How long do you think it will take us to get to Shallow Rock?"

"Maybe another two days," said Ino plainly.

Through the couples entire conversation she could only think of Kiba. The way he was always to warm, even under water. She wanted to go into the tent and lay beside him, but she was blocked by Sakura! Little Hor!

As if realizing Ino's thoughts, Naruto Grabbed Ino and pulled her off the stool she had been on. He quickly put his hands on her hips. In his tight embrace he began to kiss her the way he always had, with his soft lips.

Though she had Naruto there, right there, In her arms, at her beck and call, she still wanted him.

There was something that Kiba had, Naruto could never. She could almost feel her heart breaking for Naruto. She pulled away from him, leaving a confused and saddened Naruto standing in the cold of the night.

"I'm going to bed," Ino said not wanting to look back at Naruto for fear of hurting him anymore.

Ino saw Kiba laying in on his sleeping bag, and she took the blanket off of Sakura, "Bitch," and put it on Kiba. She in a way traded with him by taking his jacket from his pack.

She laid with his jacket smelling it and feeling his warmth from it.

Kiba was definitely the "Hottest" guy she had ever seen.

She fell asleep after a few minutes. Then was awakened by the soft sound of someone quietly laying down beside her.

She slide over to lay beside the new body. Naruto put his arm around her and she said in his ear, "Im sorry Naru-kun... Im not trying to hurt you. I just..."

Naruto kissed her and slide her closer. This kiss was a Naruto Uzumaki kiss. Ino smiled and the two fell asleep while cuddled together.

OK! Want more? I do! Wondering why I comment my own work, I want to hear the rest, and the more reviews, the more people! And whoever keeps spamming me, Im flattered really...but could you shut the hell UP!

Thanks

Vizio


	4. Chapter 4

1**Naruto Uzumaki Had Been Bested**

This is the 4th chapter of me tale about Ino Yamanaka's life. In this chapter Kiba and Ino become closer, Sakura goes back to the village and the remaining three run into some trouble.

Ino awoke to the snoring face of Naruto Uzumaki.

She laid like this for the a few minutes.

He's so cute when he's asleep.

When Ino decided to get up she moved Kiba's jacket...and the blanket she had stolen from Sakura and place on him. She looked over to Kiba's place in the tent, after prying Naruto's hand from around her waste, huh...no Kiba. She left the tent and was surprised to see that Kiba was already awake and cooking breakfast.

"Ow, did I wake you?" asked the boy in a tone of voice Ino would almost mistake as sweet.

"No, but...why are you cooking breakfast?"

"Naruto can't cook, and I figured I'd beat him to the punch" he smiled.

"Smart." Ino walked back into the tent and returned with Kiba's jacket, on.

"Nice jacket,"Kiba said

"It's the warmest, best smelling jacket I've ever warren."Implied Ino while lifting the hood. She wanted to say it was nothing like the real thing.

"I take it you haven't warren Naruto's jacket yet,"

"Actually, I have, and I like yours a lot more..."

The two didn't speak again until after breakfast, the tents had been packed, and the team was on the road again. Blushing and thinking about Ino's statement the entire time.

When the team reached the half way point marked on their map, they had to split up to cover both roads in the fork path. But before they began to discuss this, they saw a figure appear from behind they and all had Kunai knives ready.

But it was only Temari stating that lady Tsunade was in need of Sakura for further training in her medical jutsu. Ino argued that they needed four people to cover both roads and make their destination before the bandits leave. Temari said that to replace Sakura lady Tsunade had sent TenTen. (A lot of replacements right!)

To decide on who was to go which way with who, the team played rock paper scissors .

TenTen was out first, then Naruto, then Ino. So the decision was up to Kiba.

"We'll who ever I pick, It looks like the two ways are completely different to we will take the unlit path and the other two will take the path with street lamps.

"SO!, Who do You Pick!" demanded Tenten, "Since, Tenten has an attitude, I guess Ill go with Ino." he had to make an excuse to be alone with the blonde girl.

Naruto and Ino exchanged sad looks and the two hugged before the teams separated.

Dark Path

Ino was saddened to have to leave Naruto but was glad to have time to talk to Kiba.

As the two walked along the dirt path they had small on and off conversations.

"So, Kiba ,what I said earlier, I was just saying that your jacket was a little/" Ino was cut off by Kiba pulling her off the path into the woods.

Kiba put a hand over Ino's mouth to signal to SHUT UP! Akamaru barked but was silenced by Kiba;s hand gesture.

In an instant a huge mountain lion jumped from behind the tree it had been crouching.

Kiba pulled out a Kunai and dared the lion to attack. Ino stood frozen.

The lion saw Ino's fear and pounced onto her knocking her against a tree trunk. The lion was inches from Ino's face when Kiba began speaking in a language that sounded like gibberish. The lion turned to Kiba and never stopped listening to him. Finally Kiba ended their chat with a growl that made Ino's skin crawl.

The Lion stared for a moment and then ran back into the never ending forest of trees.

When he was gone Kiba extended a hand to help Ino up.

"You just saved me..." said Ino in a grateful voice Kiba couldn't recognize.

Kiba just smiled and the began his journey back on the main road.

The two didn't speak until they reached the intersection where Naruto and Tenten where in a heated battle.

"No, I didn't hit you in the head, it was a tree branch!" Tenten voiced

"Yeah, that's why there where no trees around," Naruto said

"Let's go team, enough fighting, we're almost there." said Ino

The entire way there no words were exchanged of the battles each had faced on the different roads. But Ino didn't care about Naruto for once in her life. She was still in shock over Kiba. The way he had tamed that beast. This gave her a new found confidence and an idea for a new jutsu she would try as soon as the time was right.

"This is the last stop everybody," Ino said as the team set up camp on the sands of a beach, exactly tree miles from Shallow Rock, the bandits hide out.

When camp was set instead of eating their remaining food, the four went for a swim.

They all played water polo. Find a star fish, and numerous other beach games until it became dark.

When the four arrived back to their camp they saw that there were, what appeared to be two bandits raiding it!

Naruto jumped into action by creating two clones of himself and the three taking out to Kunai knives to attack the bandits, but when by the time the group reached the camp, the bandits had escaped with all their food, money, and clothes they had taken with them.

Naruto was mad, mad being an understatement.

"I'm going tonight," he said trying to find another kunai knife that hopefully the bandits had left behind.

"No Naruto, its alright. We'll all go tomorrow and get our stuff."

She could see his eyes changing. The beautiful sky blue eyes that Ino had become lost in so many times had become dark and red.

She stood in his path as if standing before a train with no brake.

Ino knew the time was right to try her own calming jutsu.

She preformed the appropriate and signs and her eyes turned into full white circles. She placed both of her hands on Naruto's chest and looked up into the darkness of his eyes.

Kiba watched in amazement as Naruto fell into Ino's arms as if being hit by a sleeping pill.

Kiba helped Ino carry Naruto into the tent and put him into his sleeping bag.

The camp sight was surrounded by bushes making it hard to spot from the road.

As the fire died down Tenten went off to sleep.

Ino dragged her sleeping bag from the tent and pulled it out to beside the fire on the sandy beach.

"You'll be cold, if you sleep out here," Kiba stated as he stood over the Ino who could already feel herself falling asleep.

"Like I care," said Ino wishing in her mind that he would sleep near her.

After a few minutes, Ino was out like a light, Dreaming of being in her warm bed in Konoha.

After what felt like five minutes, Kiba felt an arm around her, maybe Naruto. She turned without opening an eye and snuggled closely to his chest she laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

Thump...Thump...Thump

For some reason Naruto was a lot warmer, and smelled like a mixture of mens cologne and sweat. "You Smell good Babe," said Ino.

No reply, must already be asleep. With this the Yamanaka Princess fell asleep on the beautiful beach she had always dreamed of living on when she was a young girl.

OK: Wow, I really like this story Now!! If you do to, I feel like I could write forever! Keep reviewing my story and I'll keep writing for you Dude's.

Vizio


	5. Chapter 5

1**Naruto Uzumaki Had Been Bested**

This is my fifth Chapter, Yes, feels Good, This is the fighting chapter! And there is some romance, what did you expect from Ino Yamanaka! (I did this chapter while listening to Girl Fight, Remix, so it should be pretty good!)

When Ino woke up, she saw the sun shine along the water of the beach.

She was getting up when she felt the familiar arm around her waste, but when she looked at it, it wasn't the arm of her beloved Naruto,...her eyes continued along this strangers body until they reached his face...Kiba!

She punched Kiba in the face, immediately waking him and the rest of the people living in a three mile vicinity with his scream.

She clamped her hand to his mouth and was shoved off.

"Why the Hell did you Punch Me?"Kiba replied in an out of breath voice.

"Because you sleep with me all night!" Ino stood before Naruto was able to come out of the tent.

"Ino! What's wrong?" came the voices of her teammates.

"This wimpy little chic screamed!" Ino said pointing to Kiba who ignored her comment.

"We'll Shut Up Ino, Im sure your dumb ass did csomthing to make him scream!" came the arrogant words of Tenten.

Ino stared for a minute in shock. Then she walked up to Tenten and smacked her cross the face leaving the impression of Ino's hand. "Don't you Ever Disrespect ME!" Screamed Ino as she saw a tear form in the corner of Tenten's eye.

"Now pack this Shit Up!" Ino was becoming bossy and bitchy, thought Naruto, that's...hot!

When camp was packed up, without the help of the Queen herself, the team made there way to Shallow rock. On arrival, the team searched around what looked like a giant rock with no entrance. Without any statement to the others, Ino dived in the water. She swam through what looked like a thousand tree roots until she found a ladder leading up into the rock.

After her climb, Ino found an entire room of treasures stolen from the residents of Konoha.

When Ino took a step forward, a huge trap was activated and sent hundreds of Kunai knives soaring through the air. When the trap was activated three men and one woman stepped out from behind what seemed to be piles of trash.

Ino stood in the center of the room dodging every single Kunai knife with flip, after flip, after flip.

When the trap was deactivated Ino was sweating and dragged with head rush from the flipping and dodges, only having a few arm nicks and flesh tares.

"You are a fast one," came the voice of the Long haired woman, standing face to face with Ino.

"And pretty to," the woman slide her hand along Ino's check.

"I don't have time for this Bitch!" Ino pulled a Kunai and stabbed the unaware woman in the stomach. As soon as the kunai made contact with her skin, the woman vanished in a cloud of smoke and a wooden board fell to the ground.

"Smart...as we'll" came the voice of the woman from an unknown location.

"Attack Boys!" The men standing in behind the board had been silent until now and once the words where uttered by the black haired woman, the three duplicated themselves like crazy.

In a matter of seconds Ino Yamanaka was surrounded by a room full of the bald men clones.

Now Ino, this is it! Daddy said each Yamanaka possessed a special mind jutsu, and now is you chance to show it off!

Ino did a quick pattern of hand symbols and both her hands began glowing with Chakra and the blonde put her left hand behind her head and her right hand in front of her.

"Mind Evaporate Jutsu!" Came the yell of the blonde girl which echoed through the halls of the thieves hide out.

Suddenly in a flash the girl shot a beam to each clone in the room before they had a chance to move.

At first, it seemed nothing had happened, then within an instant they all fell to their knees, blood seeping through their eyes, nose, and ears. Then all the clones disappeared and the three actual thieves were turned into a pile of steaming ash on the ground.

"You,...You little Hor!" Came the voice of the woman who appeared behind Ino and grabbed her by the neck taking out her signature hunting knife to put against Ino's neck.

Ino grabbed the woman's hand and forcefully pulled it from around her then she was face to face with this woman.

She's beautiful, thought Ino, to bad I'll have to mess that face up.

Ino did a sharp kick to the woman's head. Blocked. Then Ino delivered several punch's to the woman's torso, with an ab kick, and a straight punch to the face that sent the blacked beauty to th edge of the ladder Ino had come up on.

The woman stood and threw two, what looked like spikes at Ino's left and right arm. These spikes sliced the palms of her hands. Ino wretched in pain. Not noticing the woman had moved in front of her and was preparing to stab her with the hunting knife.

Then the woman fell the ground dead. Ino fainted.

Within what seemed like a second, Ino was out of the cave and back on the beach in her sleeping bag on the beach. She looked around only to see Sakura mending her hands.

"Stop!" Ino pulled her hands away and put them together and they began to glow then separated completely healed.

"Fine, dumb Ino-pig" Ino ignored this and mad her way to lady Tsunade.

"What happened Tsunade?" Ino said in her bossy voice.

"When you where hit by the spikes, they were poisoned and struck the veins in your hands, when you passed out, Kiba struck the thief in the back and brought you to safety" Lady Tsunade sounded impressed. "From the level of chakra we found on the piles of ash in that cave, it looks like someone handled them Extremely we'll." Ino smiled "Good Job Ino, You will definitely receive high ranked rolls more often."

Then Tsunade walked to the group of medical ninja's to discuss the bodies.

Naruto rapped his arms around Ino and picked her up and showered her in kisses, then set her down for another Uzumaki kiss. But as he leaned in, Ino out her hand to his lips and he opened his eyes to see her say, "Naruto, its someone else..." In an upset Ino walked to Tenten and said "You should really get someone to look at that check" The brunette turned red in frustration, but Ino walked away before she had a chance to have a come back comment.

Kiba stood against the bank of the ocean and began to speak to Ino, Akamaru at his right.

"The only ocean in Konoha," Kiba looked lost in the waves as they came and went. "It is breath taking, isn't it."

Ino grabbed his arm and stood beside him. Then she looked up at him and said.

"You know, I thought that Naruto Uzumaki had to be the best guy for me in all the world, but you have made me see that I was wrong." Ino could see his checks turning red, "Sakura had always told me, he will always be your best kiss, your best hug, your best boyfriend." Ino smiled, " but I think that Naruto Uzumaki has been Bested, by Non other then Kiba Inuzuka."

While the two stared at each other, the whole world seemed to disappear and darken around them. Afraid of waking from a dream, Ino went for the kiss.

The kiss that the two shared made life seem like a great waiting room. Leading up to this moment and there would never be another like it.

He tasted better then Naruto ,yes, Kiba was a better kisser then Naruto Uzumaki!

His lips were perfect, deep, limitless, thick, smooth yet rough, sweet and beautiful, and she wanted this to never stop.

At that Moment, Ino knew she would never find anyone quite as good as Kiba. And she knew she wanted to be with him Forever.

Yeah!! The End!! I Hope you enjoyed the five chapters. Review Please, If you even decide to read all five chapters! And If you don't, your lose! Thanks!!

Vizio


End file.
